Advanced Love
by Shinigamiwillrule9
Summary: Is AdvanceShipping awesome? Hell yes! And this story is here to prove it. Immense Ash/May, maybe other pairings. Please enjoy!


** Alright everybody! Here's my new story, if you want to take care of and finish off much better than me any stories with the lil chapter named "G'bye," go ahead and PM me. I guess we can talk and figure it out.**

** Anyhow, this story is a bunch of oneshots about Ash and May that will shoot outta my head. I wouldn't expect greatness, however, atleast not on all of them. But please enjoy. (P.S. This one shot will be in a bit of an AU, in which Ash and May are in the game rather than the anime).**

**Advanced Love**

**Chapter One**

**Hurt on Both Sides**

Oh man, this is all my fault. All of it.

**2 Hours Ago, Petalburg Beach, 8:34**

"May! Hey, May!" I waved my hand at her; she was falling behind.

"Ash, calm down! I'm coming!" May sped up, clutching her Torchic. May had gotten the fire chick Pokemon but an hour ago, when May and I decided that, as day-long neighbors, we should go out and explore the world beyond our tiny little town. However, this did not go as planned, and we found Hoenn's professor, Birch, being attacked by a Poocheyena he'd been 'studying' (currently, I allowed myself a smile, imagining Birch looking at it and saying, "I'm gonna poke it with a stick," and when he did, he cried, "It's angry!")

May immediately leaped into action while I stood there, slightly dumbstruck. Birch was yelling at the pair of us, "Help me, please!" May grabbed the ball emblazoned with a fire sticker and tossed it at the ground.

"Go, Pokemon! Please save Professor Birch!" That snapped me out of my daze and I grabbed the water-sticker Poke Ball. Suddenly, on the grassy area there were two starter Pokemon.

When we had finished wiping the floor with the beast-like Pokemon, Birch thanked us and gave us the savior starters.

And that brought us to this place: the sea which Mr. Briney lived by. May had been slowing down, her feet apparently aching, and I was yelling at her good-naturedly. She hurried up to my pace but I still was faster and quickly out-walked her. May whined.

"Ash, slow down!" I looked behind me and grinned.

"No way! I want to get to Petalburg Forest ASAP! I heard they got Shroomish there! O susume wa, sorera subete o kyatchi!" I cried out, Japanese for 'gotta catch them all.'

I heard a 'humph!' behind me. I turned around, puzzled, and saw May adorably holding her Pokemon and sitting on her knees in the coarse sand. Wait—adorably? But I've only known her for 5 hours! "I'm not leaving until you slow down!"

I laughed. "Hahaha! No chance of that! See ya, May!" I dashed off, leaving her pouting in the sand. Okay, I was being a jerk, but I didn't expect what happened next.

I heard a scream. I turned around quickly, and there May was, being held by the wrist by some aggressive-looking man. "May!" I cried, dashing towards the duo as fast as I could.

"Hey, pretty lady. You out here alone?" said the man, relishing this. I unfortunately recognized the look in his eyes…. oh, no. No, no, no!

"May!" What happened next was inevitable.

Knocking May's loyal Pokemon out of her grasp, sending it tumbling to the sand, the man licked his lips. I screamed in horror as he slammed her head against Mr. Briney's outer wall. May slumped in the man's hands. He began to—oh my god, I cannot describe it but I will always remember it. It was absolutely, terrifyingly horrible.

But then I reached him. "Hey!" I said as bravely as I possibly could. He glanced at me. "Let her go!''

"Make me, you little prick." He said, ignoring May for a second. That was all Torchic needed. The guy screamed as flames licked his back.

"Mudkip! Make him pay!" I cried out, throwing my Poke Ball fiercely at the ground. It was an odd thing to say for me, but I was so enraged I did not care.

With the double onslaught from two elements, the man defied gravity for a solid 11 seconds before making contact with foamy sand, groaning due to multiple burns up his back that were exposed by rips in his shirt. He was also gasping for air because Mudkip nearly drowned him. I then realized what I had just done. I fell to my knees and promptly fell unconscious.

**Current Time, Petalburg Pokemon Center, 10:34**

I'm now sitting in the soft seat of the Petalburg Pokemon Center, waiting for what happened to May after her… violation. And then, the white-clad nurse walked up to me. "She should be fine, Mister Ketchum,'' she says softly, "she had not been… erm, penetrated by the time you saved her. Also, the man's burns will heal but leave scars and he is staying a stint in prison."

"Good. And please tell my thanks again to the police officer who found us." I tell her, utterly relieved. I sighed. "May I see May?" I ask. The nurse nods. "Thank you." I say quietly.

I enter through the door into the 'INJURED WARD' made for both Pokemon and humans. And there she is, bright blue **(can't remember her anime eye color, but in my universe, she's got blue eyes. ****), **eyes staring up at me. "May!" I say softly, trying not to wake the injured and sleeping Pokemon spread around the room I white-sheeted beds. She smiles at me.

"Ash! Thank you for saving me!" she says as I approach.

"No prob, May." I say, waving it away. "Besides, it was Torchic who started it."

"Well, thanks to Torchic as well." May says, smiling brightly again. "Hey, I wanna give you something in return. Lean over."

I complied, guessing what she was gonna give me. And then she slapped me. "Wh-what the hell was that for—"

She cut me off with a kiss. Best. Reward. Ever.\

"W-wow. Um…what was that?''

"The first part? For leaving me in the sand, you bastard." She stuck her tongue out at me. "And the second part? Oh, screw it, kiss me again."

I didn't hesitate.

**See? See? See the utter crap I churn out? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
